Chapter 14
The production of the 14:th chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 26:th of November and was compleated on the 27:th of November 2013. The chapter After a long nights sleep, Sombra and ARC woke up by the sound of a familiar voice. Sombra opened his eyes and saw that it was Vice Principal Luna. Sombra became a little disappointed because he wanted it to be Princess Luna. But what could he do, he was not really the dark king he used to be either. Vice Principal Luna was of course a little suspicious that these two people would sleep in a school library over the night and wanted answers. - Very well, said ARC and tried to find an explanation. You see… we… are…homeless. Sombra face palmed really hard, because of the stupidity of what ARC just said. The vice principal did not buy the explanation either. She pointed her finger at ARC and demanded the actual reason why he and Sombra were sleeping in the library, which made sense because these two could have been criminals. However the two library-sleepers were saved by the school bell, it chanted loudly and confirmed that a new school day has started. So the Vice Principal left the library, but told the two of them that she would keep an eye on them. - Why is it that we got caught sleeping in the library, but Twilight Sparkle and Spike got away with it, asked ARC? - Why is it that you almost got us kicked out of this place, asked Sombra and slapped ARC in the back of his head? Are you retarded? - No, said ARC in a bitter voice! But we must hurry, the dance is tonight and we need to find that crown before the “Trio of Aspersers” finds it… - And what if they have already found it, asked Sombra? - Then we will just take it from them, said ARC. With force if necessarily! - Finally you come with a good plan, said Sombra and signed. The two of them put all the books that they slept on back into the bookshelves, after that they walked away to find anyone who could need their help. While they went through the corridors, ARC was dragged into the school gym. Which surprised Sombra, but not so much. So he decided to ignore ARC and continue the search for the crown all by himself. ARC was thrown into a wall by Applejack; she seemed to be a little angry about what happened yesterday. It was about the moment when Sombra, Flash Sentry, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Bat Colt and him were laying in a pile in front of the gym. The impact of the pile actually caused a lot of the work that Applejack and her siblings did yesterday, to be ruined. So she wanted ARC to help her, Apple Bloom and Big Mcintosh with the preparations. ARC who just could not resist her beauty agreed and grabbed some of the broken glass pieces that were on the floor. Applejack was pretty surprised that ARC was so willing to help them clean up, she was prepared to punish him pretty hard if he rebelled against her. But she did not need to do it, which actually relieved her. ARC helped the apple siblings for the entire “before-noon” and then the four of them went to the cafeteria to eat lunch together. - The three of us are thankful for your contributions, said Applejack as she ate an apple. But can you please tell us who you really are? - Which honour, said ARC and finished his chew. I come from a world that is pretty similar to this one, but everyone does not have… - Wow, are you telling me that you are from the same world as that person with the medallion, asked Apple Bloom and interrupted ARC? - I don’t know, said ARC. Since I have never met a person here that has a medallion. But do you know anything about a crown that is a part of the “Rift Spectre”. - Rift Spectre, asked Applejack in a confused voice? But there is that crown that the “Trio of Aspersers” is after; maybe you are talking about that one? - I have been thinking about it and maybe you are… But just in that moment, the door to the cafeteria was kicked open and a person wearing a white tuxedo and a blue bow stepped into the cafeteria. The person in the tuxedo took out a paper and read it out loud! - Mares and Gentlecolts, I want to remind you that the voting for the dance will start right now! In order to vote, you have to write your name, which one of the trio you would like to dance with and why you want to dance with that specific member. I for one hope that all of you vote for me, Prince Blueblood… - Prince Blueblood…trio, asked ARC to himself? - Since I am a true gentlecolt, unlike that mindless brute and that moronic man-child that I am forced to team up with, continued Prince Blueblood. So remember, to vote for me… Afterwards Prince Blueblood left the cafeteria, when they were gone the students in the cafeteria breathed out in relief. However, ARC was a little suspicious: - Let me guess, Prince Blueblood is a member of the “Trio of Aspersers”, asked ARC? - Yes, said Applejack. He is, and everyone in this school…. But then suddenly the bell chanted again, and the lunch break was over. All the students ran away to their respective classrooms, leaving ARC behind. He finished his lunch as fast as he could before he was kicked out of the cafeteria as well. When he was done eating, he searched through the school for Sombra. He just had to tell him, that one member of the “Trio of Aspersers” is on the loose, and most likely the other two as well. He searched for twenty minutes, but he just could not find Sombra anywhere. So ARC decided to give up his search for the dark king and find the crown all by himself. ARC wasn’t sure if he could trust Sombra anymore, and he probably could not trust ARC either. But after another five minutes of no progression, he saw Trixie who appeared to be searching for someone. As soon as she saw ARC, she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. - There you are, said Trixie in a slightly annoyed tone! - Were you looking for me, asked ARC? - Yes, all of us were looking for you for most of this day, said Trixie and pulled ARC into a dark meeting room! Where have you been? - I was helping Applejack with cleaning up the Gym after yesterday’s incident, said ARC. - Doesn’t matter, said Sombra! The good thing is that you are here to begin with. - Sombra, there you are, I have been looking for you, said ARC. Then Trixie turned on the light of the meeting room and revealed the entire group. It consisted of: Sombra, Flash Sentry, Fluttershy, Bat Colt and Trixie herself. ARC was surprised that all of them just decided to get together, and sat down on a chair next to Bat Colt. - Al right let me guess, said ARC. You are all going to take down the “Trio of Aspersers”? - Good guess, said Flash Sentry. But wrong… we have gathered ourselves here to prevent Sunset Shimmer to get her hands on the crown of character development! - Okay, said ARC in a questionable voice? But how about Prince Blueblood and the others? Aren’t they important? - The “Trio of Aspersers” is a threat, indeed, said Sombra. But we they have to wait till after we are done with Sunshit Swimmer. If there is one thing “Mr. Dreamy Cutebottom” and I can agree on, it is that she will be a threat for this mission. - MY NAME IS FLASH SENTRY, you stupid horse, shouted Flash Sentry! - Shut up, Brad, said Trixie and put down a map on the table and explained the plan she and her friends put together. Later that day, ARC was walking around normally, while trying to look as normal as he could. Some of the students still thought that he was a member of the “Trio of Aspersers” and hid inside their lockers. ARC also tried his best to not fall for anyone of the female students that he met, mostly Vinyl Scratch and someone who could be a human version of Cloud Kicker. As he walked by a classroom, a door flew into his face and knocked him backwards. ARC looked up and saw that it was Sunset Shimmer who was heading towards her locker. ARC tried to stand up and took out a paper that Trixie gave him. As soon as he got his balance back, he went up to Sunset Shimmer and cleaned his throat. - Good Day, miss Sunset Shimmer, said ARC in a somewhat calm tone. - WHAT DO YOU WANT, roared Sunset at him? CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I AM BUSY? - I promise this won’t take too long, said ARC and gave Sunset Shimmer the paper. She pulled it angrily out of his hand and read it. Then suddenly, she became much calmer and turned to ARC again. She went up to him and gave him the paper back to him. - You want to dance with me at the dance, asked Sunset? - Well, yeah, said ARC and tried to be normal. - I cannot believe this, said Sunset with tears in her eyes. After all those years, somebody actually wanted to dance with me voluntarily. Thank you… - You are welcome, said ARC and looked at some students who could not believe that ARC did this. I mean… Do you rather want to dance with Prince Blueblood? - No I don’t, said Sunset. Thank you again… what’s your name? - My name is, said ARC and tried to come up with something clever. My name is…well, ehm, Dave Polsky. I look forwards to the dance. See you later… Sunset Shimmer walked into the other classroom with tears in her eyes, while ARC ran as fast as he could to a safe place. There he took out his cell phone and called Trixie: - Trixie, this is ARC speaking, Sunset fell for it! What should I do now? - You have done a great job, said Trixie. Now join Sombra, Flash and Bat Colt at the library and make sure that everybody votes for… “You-know-who”. - The great and powerful Trixie shall have her wish granted, said ARC. But seriously, would you like to dance with me during the dance. - Sure why not, said Trixie. You at least don’t use your asperser as an excuse for being lazy, like Chris-Chan. See ya… ARC turned off his cell phone and got really surprised the person Trixie just mentioned and swallowed a big chunk of air. - Chris-Chan. This just keeps getting worse and worse, said ARC as he went to the library. When he arrived at the library, he saw that Flash Sentry and his rock band were preparing to play a song. Sombra and Bat Colt were also there to help moving some bookshelves. When Flash Sentry saw that ARC had arrived, he told him that he should find the cutie mark crusaders, because they needed the lyrics for their infamous theme song. ARC understood and ran away to find them. He did not need to search for long to find them, because Scootaloo ran into him with her scooter. As ARC tried to recover from the second hit, the CMC looked at him from above. - Is everything okay, asked Scootaloo? - I am fine, said ARC. You need to be more careful, when you ride your scooter indoors! - No problem, I just want too as awesome as Rainbow Dash, said Scootaloo and helped ARC up on his feet again. - Of course you want too as awesome as Dashie, said ARC. I am glad that you came, because a friend of mine needs the lyrics of your theme song! - Why do you need the lyrics, asked Sweetie Belle? When we can sing it for you! - That would be even better, said Bat Colt who just came out of the library. Do you have any classes during the 14:00-15:00 period? - Not that I remember, said Apple Bloom. I don’t think we have anything at that time. - We don’t have anything, corrected Sweetie Belle. So we can do this, whatever you want us to do. - Allow me to explain the whole plan, said Bat Colt and let the girls into the library. Bat Colt explained the entire plan and the Cutie Mark Crusaders just could not believe that they were going to sing their song live, along with Flash Sentry’s band in the school library. It was like a dream come true! Sometime later, Trixie and Fluttershy showed up to see if everything was ready. Sombra told the girls that this moment was going to be crystal-perfect, and winked towards Fluttershy. Which made her a little nervous, but only a little. When the clock hit 13:50, ARC was sent to gather as many students as he could, which ended up being somewhere around 20 - 45. These students walked into the library and they were not prepared for what they were about to see. Ten minutes later, Flash Sentry’s band started to play and the CMC sang their theme song for the students. Trixie, ARC, Sombra and Bat Colt played other back-up instruments in the background, such as Xylophones and Triangles. ARC looked at the students as he played on his Triangle and saw that they started to get bored, had their plan failed all together? Then a blink of hope arrived, as Vinyl Scratch arrived and played on a keyboard. When she joined the band, the students started to dance to the song. After the song was over, Flash Sentry told the other students that if they wanted to get rid of the “Trio of Aspersers”, that they should vote a certain someone for all three categories. The students understood the rules after a while, and casted their votes in three different boxes. There was one box for each member of the trio. When all the students had voted, the group of heroes went home to prepare themselves for the big night. But ARC and Sombra did not have any home to go to in this world, so they gathered up hygiene articles and took a shower in the men’s dressing room. Then they robbed a fashion shop and stole two pre-booked tuxedo sets. The clock was now around 18:00 and the big school dance was going to begin, everyone in the school gathered in the gym and they were all wearing fancy cloths. After a short time, Prince Blueblood and a fat person walked up to the stage and greeted the students. - Hello everyone, said the fat person. My name is Christian Weston Chandler… He could not say anything because one of the students threw one of his shoes at him, which knocked him out. ARC stood quite close to that student and praised him. Then Prince Blueblood grabbed Chris-Chan’s microphone and continued the speech: - We have received your votes on which people you wanted to vote for, said Blueblood and took out a piece of paper. So allow me to announce your votes: The person who gets to dance with me is… Chris-Chan, the one who gets to dance with Chris-Chan, is Kratos and the one who gets to dance with Kratos is Prince Blueblood! Blueblood put the piece of paper and looked at the students, some of the students started to laugh at the prince. The prince looked at the paper again and realised what was going on: - What is this, shouted Blueblood! Can somepony explain what is going on? Then just in that moment the third member of the Trio ran into the gym and took out his blades, he glared at the students and roared at them. - WHICH ONE OF YOU WHORES HAVE STOLEN MY TUXEDO, shouted Kratos?! Whoever did this shall be sent to the pits of Hades! - Hey, Kratos calm yourselves, said Chris-Chan. - CALM MYSELF, asked Kratos violently? THEY HAVE ALSO STOLEN YOUR TUXEDO! When Chris-Chan learned about what has happened, he started to jump up and down like a five-year-old kid. Which made the other students laugh even harder, the three members of the trio had never been so humiliated as much as now during their entire stay at Canterlot High. But Kratos was the one who stomped the floor and roared out loudly: - WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS? - I am, said Bat Colt and walked up to the stage. Your reign in this school is over! Surrender now, and I may let you walk away. - You are such a meanie, said Chris-Chan and pointed at Bat Colt. As punishment, you shall eat your vegetables from now on! - Really, asked Bat Colt? Is that a threat? - It doesn’t matter, said Prince Blueblood. As long as I have this crown, I am invincible! Sadly though, these apes will be invincible too. A shame really, but whatever! - SOMBRA LOOK, shouted ARC! It is the crown part of the “Rift Spectre”! - OH SWEET CRYSTAL, shouted Sombra and ran up to the stage! When ARC and Sombra came up to the stage and demanded Prince Blueblood to hand over the crown. But he refused and called the two of them filthy! Kratos and Chris-Chan were outraged at the two of them, because they saw that Sombra and ARC have stolen their tuxedos and attacked them. Thankfully, the two of them were saved by Trixie’s Magic. She and Fluttershy jumped up to the stage and told the “Trio of Aspersers” to surrender. But then Sunset Shimmer jumped up to the stage and joined the trio’s side. - Spoiler Alert, said Sunset Shimmer! I knew that you were up to something so I decided to just play along with your pathetic plan. I need this crown to get character development and none of you will stop me, especially you: Dave Polsky! - And I shall summon my original creation, said Chris-Chan and threw out a poké ball. Go Sonichu now zap them to ashes! - Yes father, said Sonichu and enter a battle position! - Original creation my ass, shouted ARC! You are one of the several groups of people that piss me off! Because you give people with asperser’s syndrome like myself, a bad name! - You have asperser’s syndrome, then you shall die, I will drive all people with asperser’s syndrome to extinction, said Chris-Chan and tried to roar like Kratos! - Why, asked ARC for himself and signed? Why aren’t you dead yet? - Al right, my friends, said Trixie! These people want a war; we shall give them a war! READY! SET! ATTACK! Then a battle broke loose in the school gym. Trixie fought Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy fought Sonichu, Bat Colt fought Kratos, Sombra fought Prince Blueblood and ARC fought Chris-Chan. The warriors of both sides flew all over the place, and broke a lot of the decoration that ARC helped the Apple siblings to put up earlier today. Applejack did not really like this, but she was still happy that the “Trio of Aspersers” finally got what they deserved. Kratos was without a doubt the most violent fighter in the war, but when Bat Colt kicked him in his gut. Kratos dropped his blades and they were destroyed by the sheer power of the CMC’s cuteness. ARC and Chris-Chan’s battle was pretty equal, but the sheer rage from ARC made him punch Chris-Chan much harder in his face. He felt that every time he punched the man-child in the face, he came a tiny step closer to defeat the bad reputation Chris-Chan has given autistic people. The fight Sunset Shimmer and Trixie had on the other hand was mostly a magic duel, and Trixie got a small disadvantage during the fight when Sunset transformed into her demon form! But Applejack jumped up and grabbed the demon, to force her to the ground so Trixie could fire a magical blast at Sunset Shimmer. Sombra had a clear advantage over Blueblood because the prince was of course afraid to get dirty, so Sombra latterly mopped the floor with the prince so he could get as dirty as possible. For Fluttershy and Sonichu, the battle went nowhere. Sonichu’s moral code told him that he should not hurt such a beautiful person. But he still got his neck broken when Sombra dropped Blueblood on the electric hedgehog Pokémon. The battle lasted for almost an hour, when suddenly a beam of light destroyed the gyms roof and stopped the fighting. Everyone in the gym looked up and saw a white unicorn with a blue mane. Some of the students had never seen anything like that before and some thought that the unicorn looked adorable. - Wait a minute, said ARC. Is that Shining Armour? - Oh god it is, said Sombra and released his grip against Blueblood! But why is he here? - I have no use for you anymore, said Shining Armour and fired another laser beam at Kratos, Blueblood and Chris-Chan that weakened them even more! The CreepyPasta Empire will soon take over the entire “Positivy-Verse”, regardless of if you have the crown or not! Prepare yourselves, students of Canterlot High… soon you will all bow down to Creepy Red! As for you ARC and Sombra, fuck you a break a leg! Then Shining Armour disappeared in a flash of light. The students started to talk to each other about what Shining Armour meant with his speech! ARC and Sombra went up to the “Trio of Aspersers” and demanded them to hand over the crown. But they still refused, so Trixie had to grab it with her magic by force. - I did not know that you could use magic as a human, said ARC. How do you do it? - THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, doesn’t know how she is able to use magic either, said Trixie and gave ARC the crown. So what are you going to do now? - Well, Sombra and I are probably going to find the next part of the, said ARC. Oh, I just remembered something! Does anybody here have any Neo-Gamma batteries? I promised a friend of mine, to get some for him. - I have some, said Flash Sentry and gave ARC a package of Neo-Gamma batteries. - Thank you, said ARC. But where have you been? - While you were fighting these ruffians, said Flash Sentry. I talked to Principal Celestia about what we should do with them. We came to an agreement, that all five of them should clean up this place and then leave this school forever! - That sounds good, said Sombra. So ARC, let’s go back to the portal that brought us here. - But how about the dance we promised these lovely ladies, said ARC and referred to Trixie and Fluttershy? King Sombra looked at the ladies and thought for a while, then he grabbed Fluttershy’s hand and said: - Al right, let’s give them the dance of their lives before we continue our mission! The school dance had to take place somewhere else, because Sunset Shimmer and the “Trio of Aspersers” had to clean up the gym after the battle against our heroes. That was a direct order from Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. The rest of the night was very romantic for both Sombra and ARC; they looked into their dance partner’s eyes and blushed. Applejack were dancing a distance away from ARC and where a little sad that she rejected him previously, but what could she do. She still had a lovely night, dancing with Bat Colt. In the gym, Sunset Shimmer was forced to dance with Blueblood and actually enjoyed it more than she thought. Probably because he was not really like ARC, or as she thought he was: Dave Polsky. Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: King Sombra (Human).png|King Sombra Aranryanchampion.png|Aranryanchampion Trixie.png|Trixie Flash Sentry.png|Flash Sentry Fluttershy (Human).png|Fluttershy Batcolt.png|Bat Colt Supporting Characters: Vice Principal Luna.png|Vice Principal Luna Applejack (Human).png|Applejack Vinyl Scratch.png|Vinyl Scratch Sunset Shimmer.png|Sunset Shimmer (Human) The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Humans).png|CMC (Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Apple Bloom) Antagonists: Prince Blueblood (Human).png|Prince Blueblood (Human) Christian Weston Chandler.jpg|Christian Weston Chandler (Chris-Chan) Kratos.png|Kratos Sonichu.jpg|Sonichu Sunset Shimmer (Demon).png|Sunset Shimmer (Demon) Shining Armor.png|Shining Armour Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_13 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_15 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters